Talk:Hero: 108 Origins/@comment-24531569-20150519105148
With a little from a good friend, we manage to get some of the pages translated: Page 02 of ep 00: Episode 0: The Legend of 108 eyes Demon - In a world that flames of battle raging everywhere and the weak are the prey to the strong, there's a legend. It said that there's giant demon called "108 eyes Demon" which possess 108 “demon eyes” capsules on its body. These eyes saw that all the conflicts and chaos in this world were caused by the god of water and the god of fire. Therefore, it set off for searching 108 heroes. If it could find the 108 heroes, these souls could activate the unmeasurable enormous power that hidden inside the demon and take down the two gods of water and fire once and for all. - After a long time of searching, the eyes finally found 107 heroes. Now Just one more hero, the 108 eyes Demon would be ready! ---- Eyeball: Aya, all of them found a hero except me…… Page 03 Giant in background: That's weird. It's been so long and it hasn't return......Does finding a hero really that hard? Damn! just one more hero and we're good to go...... Eyeball: Ayayaya, I got to hurry! The city may have a lot of people, but it's hard to find a hero. However, there are very few people in the wild...... Page 04 Eye: What an brave ox! That’s it! Since I can’t find a human, this ox would do! Who would care as long as it’s a hero!! - Eye: Come, ox, and join together with me! - Human1: Hmm? Why did you find an ox? Eye: Hey! Don’t be racist! This is an heroic ox! Human2: Ha, you finally arrive, our #108 brother! Hello, I’m #5. Human3: Who care it’s a human or ox…It’s hero, so it’s fine! I just can’t wait to set off! Page 05 1: Wow!!! Now, we are one! 2: We are no longer 108 separated individuals! We are “ONE” big legendary demon! The invincible giant bronzeman! The 108 eyes demon finally return! 3: Quick! Brothers below, Step the eyes capsule! 4: Activate the incredible power of the 108 eyes demon! Page 06 1. The two gods of water and fire who bring endless chaos and turmoil to this world, your time has come! 2. I finally find you! The two gods of water and fire! 3. Step the capsule harder, brothers below! We need to be faster! Page 07 1. The two gods of water and fire are the one behind all wars and conflicts. 2. How canny! They are trying to take us down one by one! 3. All brothers! Step the capsule backward, now! Page 08 1. They are coming! 2. When all heroes concentrate their consensual mind to its highest peak, the 108 eyes demon would activate a special effect that freeze the enemy by five minutes! 3. It works! Now, You can’t move!! 4. Ha! now it’s my turn to...... 5. Take you down one by one!!! Page 09 human1: Hey! There are more on the right side! Take the right side first! human2: Take the left side first! human3: No, take the underneath first! 1. This way!! 2. This way!! 3. Oh, no! Five minutes is up… They recovered!! 4. It’s your fault 5. It’s your fault 6. This is bad! Our body tangled, we can’t move! 7. your fault 8. your fault 9. your fault 10. your fault ------------------------------------------------------ Narrative: When the heroes were bogged down in endless debates, the ox which control the thumb use all its strength for dragging the 108 eyes demon to escape from the gods’ attack. Narrative: The ox then slowly and silently…in order to save the heroes…exhausted to its death. your fault your fault your fault your fault Narrative: The 108 eyes demon fell as the ox passed away. However, the debates hadn’t ended with ox’s death… Moreover… your fault your fault your fault your fault Page 10 …The heroes did not stop their debates even while facing their death… Your fault! (keep repeating) ------------------------------------------ The 108 heroes has fallen. Yet, the 108 eyes demon capsules are eternal. The two gods of water and fire know the capsules require oxygen to function, therefore they seal the capsules in the deep…deep…deep underground...... Until…… Page 11 Millions years later…… A big groundhog tribe resides the surface just above of the capsules…… One day, a groundhog which suffer from brain disorder start to dig insanely ------------------------------------------------------ “breath” It’s air... The eyes capsules breath the air... Page 12 The 108 eyes capsules has returned! Old man: Chung, come here... Old man: Humans and animals… …Wars… …108 friends… --------------------------------------------------- Old man: Go! Your last test is to climb through this 10 km of hermit’s forest... Start your journey! Until you became a true hero… Hahaha… Page 13 Despite their countless failure, the eyes capsules has returned! The capsules finally realize that to defeat the two gods of water and fire. They can’t only depend on human. So this time, the capsules decide to reserve 54 seats For the animal heroes… So they can assemble a new team to rechallenge the two gods of water and fire And so once again, the 108 eyes capsules start their journey for searching 108 heroes…… To be continue... ----------------- END OF EPISODE 00